La Guerra de los Almuerzos
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: En cuarto grado, la hora del almuerzo era un evento muy importante para Phoenix y los demás. Protagonizado por los pequeños Nick, Larry y Edgey. Semi-secuela de Territorio Enemigo.


**La Guerra de ****los ****Almuerzos****  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** No poseo ningún derecho sobre Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Resumen:** En cuarto grado, la hora del almuerzo era un evento muy importante para Phoenix y los demás. Protagonizado por los pequeños Nick, Larry y Edgey. Semi-secuela de Territorio Enemigo.

* * *

El almuerzo en la cafetería siempre era un evento dividido. En un lado se sentaban los niños que _compraban _sus almuerzos. Cada mes, sus padres les daban un sobre con dinero para el almuerzo de todo el mes, que debían entregar a sus maestros. Este acto involucraba una gran confianza entre los padres y sus hijos, ya que sólo los niños responsables podían manejar llevar tanto dinero a la vez. Del otro lado se sentaban los niños que _traían_ sus almuerzos_._ Algunos de los almuerzos eran mucho mejores que los de la escuela... pero no era siempre así.

Phoenix era parte del segundo grupo. Él llevaba su almuerzo diariamente, o casi. A veces se le olvidaba y tenía que pasar hambre todo el día, a menos que uno de sus compañeros lo convidara. Otras veces, Phoenix olvidaba su almuerzo a propósito (¡pero sólo a veces!) porque estaba harto de comer el mismo sándwich todos los días. Empero, normalmente el tiro le salía por la culata, ya que terminaba sin tener nada que comer.

Ser parte del segundo grupo significaba que Phoenix se sentaba en la mesa de la derecha. Las dos mesas estaban juntas, pero aun así había una clara división entre ellas. Los dos grupos casi nunca interactuaban durante el almuerzo. ¡Así de fuertes eran las lealtades de los niños a sus grupos!

Ese día, Phoenix abrió su lonchera sólo para encontrarse con otro sándwich aplastado. Suspiró, desconsolado, pero cuando le rugieron las tripas, decidió que era mejor comer cualquier cosa que no tener nada que comer. Vio al otro grupo, deseando en momentos como ése ser uno de los que tenían almuerzos calientes. Pero incluso pensarlo hacía que Phoenix se sintiera raro, ya que siempre había sido parte del segundo grupo.

* * *

Al terminar el almuerzo, Phoenix siguió a los otros estudiantes de regreso al salón de clases. Una vez que estuvo cerca del salón, escuchó a su maestra gritar, frustrada.

–¡¿Quien engrapó un Twinkie a la pared?! ¡Es asqueroso!

Los estudiantes se rieron por lo bajo.

Si algo huele mal, pregunta a Larry y él sabrá.

–¡Pero...! –protestó Larry, justo en el momento preciso–. Sólo estoy verificando un rumor. ¡Dicen que los Twinkies nunca se echan a perder! ¿No es genial? –sus ojos brillaban mientras sonreía ampliamente, sin considerar ni por un segundo lo furiosa que estaba la maestra. Phoenix volteó a ver el Twinkie engrapado a la pared... al menos todavía estaba en su envoltura. Phoenix estaba completamente de acuerdo con la maestra en que tener un Twinkie engrapado a la pared era asqueroso.

A la maestra no le hizo gracia. Le puso de castigo a Larry copiar 50 veces "No engraparé Twinkies a la pared del salón de clases". Una vez que Larry estuvo en la esquina haciendo planas, la clase por fin se reanudó.

La lección de ese día estaba enfocada a repasar las multiplicaciones. La maestra le hizo preguntas muy difíciles a la clase, dejando sin palabras a todos, menos a uno.

Miles Edgeworth, sentado perfectamente derecho, tenía la mano en el aire, ansioso por contestar.

* * *

A Phoenix le gustaba observar a las personas. Por ejemplo, Larry. Phoenix lo observaba un montón, en especial durante los almuerzos. Larry no era un persona muy cuidadosa, y eso se notaba en su forma de comer. Él, como Phoenix, traía su propio almuerzo. Un paquete de dulce de frutas, una manzana, una lata de soda y un burrito habían sido el almuerzo de Larry de ese día. Phoenix lo sabía porque Larry se las había arreglado para volcar su soda mientras intentaba alcanzar su manzana, que se le había ido rodando. La mitad del relleno del burrito de Larry se cayó mientras el comía, y pasó la mayor parte de la hora del almuerzo agitando su dulce de frutas frente a los otros niños de la mesa.

Phoenix aprendió la lección rápidamente. Si querías evitar manchar tus pantalones, era mejor mantener vigilado a Larry.

El otro compañero de clase a quien Phoenix le gustaba observar era Miles. Era casi el opuesto total de Larry. Mientras que Larry era ruidoso y pendenciero, Miles era silencioso y tranquilo. Phoenix notaba que era muy distante con todos los demás. Miles era parte del "otro" grupo del almuerzo, así que Phoenix no tenía mucha oportunidad de hablarle. A veces, veía a Miles hacer fila con los otros de su clase, esperando para que la señora de los almuerzos les sirviera. Miles, aunque era callado y no se metía en bullas con los demás, llamaba más la atención que los otros. Era la ropa que usaba, se dijo Phoenix. Era demasiado formal.

Empezó a observar a Miles durante las clases también. Miles se sentaba cerca de la primera fila, donde Phoenix podía verlo fácilmente sin voltear mucho la cabeza. Era en el salón de clases donde Miles verdaderamente brillaba. Casi siempre sabía las respuestas, y no tenía miedo de que todos supieran que sabía. Era arrogante. Era orgulloso. Era diferente de cualquier alumno de cuarto grado que Phoenix conocía.

* * *

–Yo... ¡yo no fui!

Cuando Phoenix se vio rodeado por sus compañeros, que lo señalaban con dedos acusadores por "robar el dinero para el almuerzo de Miles", Phoenix entró en pánico. Ni siquiera sabía que ése era el día en que llevaban el dinero para los almuerzos de ese mes. ¡Phoenix no era parte de ese grupo! Pero había estado ausente durante el receso, y eso bastaba para que todos en la clase, incluida la maestra, lo acusaran. No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué creían todos que había sido él? ¿Creía Miles lo mismo?

¿De verdad había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta?

Phoenix abandonó toda esperanza. Lloró y sollozó. Fue a disculparse. Entonces fue que le llegó ayuda de donde menos lo esperaba.

Miles.

El golpe que dio Miles al escritorio con un libro llamó la atención de todos. El dedo índice de Miles desafió las acusaciones de todos. La erguida postura de Miles exudaba seguridad. Por último, pero no menos importante, sus palabras certeras le mostraron a todos lo estúpidos que se estaban comportando.

–¡PROTESTO! –gritó–. ¡Él no tiene que disculparse! ¡Lo único que debe importar en este juicio son las evidencias!

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con escepticismo, ya que, siendo él a quien le robaron el dinero, ¿porqué defendía a Phoenix?

Miles, sin embargo, se aferró a sus convicciones. No creía que nadie fuera culpable hasta tener pruebas de ello. Eso le había dicho a Phoenix. Phoenix dejó de llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que Miles confiaba en él, creía en su palabra. Phoenix había dicho que él no fue. Miles aceptó su palabra.

Cuando la clase continuó gritando, incrédulos, otra voz participó.

–¿Por qué no se callan de una vez?

Era la voz de Larry, el niño de quien Phoenix siempre había desconfiado un poco. En Larry, Phoenix encontró a su segundo partidario. El apoyo de Larry era muy diferente al de Miles. Mientras que Miles se había erguido, Larry estaba despatarrado en su silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio.

–¡Piensen en cómo se siente! Si él dice que no lo hizo, pues no lo hizo!

Sin embargo, ya que Larry era el que siempre se metía en problemas, que dijera palabras tan serias pudo haber sido más efectivo para convencer a la clase de su inocencia que el intento de Miles.

Cuando la clase se calmó, Miles sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Phoenix.

–Ten, límpiate la cara. Te ves terrible.

Phoenix soltó un último sollozo y tomó el pañuelo, notando distraídamente lo suave de la tela... y preguntándose quién rayos seguía llevando pañuelo en estos tiempos. Aun así, Phoenix se linpió la cara torpemente, pero se detuvo antes de sonarse la nariz con él. ¿No sería algo asqueroso? Phoenix prefería usar un pañuelo desechable.

Aspiró y vio el pañuelo, que ahora estaba sucio.

–Eh, gracias, Miles –Miles se le quedó viendo–. Por, este, defenderme. Y creerme –dijo Phoenix, sintiéndose más y más tímido conforme hablaba. Entonces levantó el pañuelo, avergonzado–. Y también por esto.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo hacía lo correcto.

Apoyó la mano en el libro que había azotado. Era el libro que Miles siempre llevaba consigo, el libro sobre cortes, y leyes, y cosas difíciles de entender, que estaba escrito en letra súper chiquita. Sin embargo, Phoenix había visto todo eso puesto en práctica ese día, y que Miles lo defendiera se había sentido muy bien.

Súbitamente, Phoenix supo que quería ser como Miles.

* * *

Ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, Phoenix se sentó al lado de Larry.

–Oye, gracias por ponerte de mi lado hoy –dijo Phoenix. Por alguna razón, le era más fácil hablar con Larry.

Larry sonrió, con la boca llena de hot-dog.

–¡No hay problema!

Phoenix sonrió, contento, ya que aunque había sido un día miserable para él, ¡había hecho un amigo!

Cuando Phoenix vio a Miles entrar en la cafetería, dudando qué hacer, Phoenix agitó la mano para atraerlo. Volteó a ver su sándwich aplastado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que no tener nada que comer, ¿verdad?

Phoenix partió su sándwich en dos y le ofreció una mitad a Miles.

Phoenix juraría que vio a Miles palidecer al ver el sándwich, pero terminó aceptándolo de todas formas. Pasó las piernas sobre la banca para sentarse junto a Phoenix. ¡Entonces Phoenix se dio cuenta de que había hecho más de un amigo ese miserable día!

La ruidosa conversación de la cafetería siguió sin alterarse... a pesar de que Miles había cruzado la barrera invisible entre los dos grupos.

Y además, había logrado que se viera muy fácil hacerlo.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
